The Transfer
by Divergent Potterjay
Summary: Rebecca, a girl from Four's time, does not feel at home in Erudite. Will she transfer, or stay? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter One

**I do not own Divergent. I own Rebecca, the main girl. Please read and give me a review :D  
This is my first fanfic so please bear with me!  
- Divergent Potterjay**__

"My name is Rebecca. I am not smart. Why am I in an Erudite house, full of know-it-alls?"

I probably said that a million times. And I never get an answer. Why do I think that way? It sounds like I'm betraying my own faction. I'm never going to get an answer. And I never will.

I grab my bag and head out to the car. Mother gives a quick kiss to me, and adjusts the silver pin in my hair. I climb into the car, and hear the engine come to life. Father waves to Mother, and drives me off to school. I feel sick, and try not to think what I ate for breakfast this morning. My stomach is filled with butterflies - no, that is an understatement. Full of ants is more like it. But whatever. Today is aptitude test day. And tomorrow will be the day that I will make the choice. To leave Erudite, or stay and act all smart. For life. Thank the stupid motto, Faction before blood. I hate that motto.

Father drives to school, and gives a slight kiss before I get out of the car. He mutters in my ear, "Don't be nervous, Rebecca. You'll be fine, sweetheart." Then he drives off, gone to his job, working with the Erudite leader, Jeanine Matthews. I stand in front of the building, marveling at the height of the school. And I wonder silently, _Do I really belong here?_

I walk inside without another thought.


	2. Chapter Two

**I do not own Divergent. I own Rebecca and Tiffany. Please read and give me a review :D**

**Please note that this is my first fanfic, so please bear with me!**

**- Divergent Potterjay**

The aptitude tests start after lunch. We are seated according to faction, of course. I am grouped with a bunch of Erudites, reading books. I am the only one sitting alone, and without a book. I feel like a disgrace to my faction. I am also the only one who looks nervous. The others will no doubt stay here, where they pursue knowledge. I wonder what I will do.

My name is called first, with another Erudite, my archenemy, Lily Smalls. Lily gives me a smug smile, and then disappears into a room. No doubt she is being tested by an Abnegation Stiff, the Stiffs value selflessness, so they would volunteer to do the jobs that no one else wants to do. Like administer the aptitude tests.

I walk into a room, and surprisingly, the first thing I notice are gray clothes. The Abnegation woman. The Stiff motions me to sit in a recliner. She smiles at me. Then my Eruditeness kicks in, and I look around the room curiously. So many mirrors, and all of them show a Stiff and a girl who doesn't know it all.

"My name is Tiffany, and I am your administrator for the aptitude test. Are you nervous or anything?" the Abnegation woman asks.

Who_ isn't_ nervous at this point? "Um yes. I'm Rebecca."

"Nice to meet you Rebecca. Just rest your head back please, and drink this." Tiffany gives me a tiny vial, and I stare at it.

"Wha-What is it? I mean, what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Drink. I can't say anything more."

I took a deep breath, and pour the clear liquid into my mouth. My eyes close and all I can see is the darkness, taking me to a strange place, like in a dream.

**A/N: Hope you like this! Sorry that the first two chapters are short, Chapter Three is longer! :)**

**- Divergent Potterjay**


	3. Chapter Three

When I wake, I feel like no time has passed at all. I glance around, looking at my surroundings. I see the school cafeteria, but no one is here. Outside, it's snowing. What? Last time I checked, it was sunny outside! What happened? What time period is this? Have we gone back to the past? I feel like an idiot for thinking that, but it is snowing outside, and in June. What. The. Heck?

I look in front of me, and on a mahogany table there are two baskets. One basket contains Swiss cheese. YUCK! I hate Swiss cheese. The other basket has a knife as long as my forearm. Why do I need a knife? And Swiss cheese?

"Choose." The woman's voice startles me.

"Who's there?" I call out.

"Choose." I turn around, but no one's there.

"NO!"

"Fine. Have it your way then."

The baskets disappear, and a dog comes in, growling. Calm down Rebecca, it's only a dog. It can't hurt you, can it? My thoughts don't help me calm down. The dog growls and barks at me in a mean way. I am terrified of him. Calm down Rebecca, IT'S A DOG. No it isn't. I call him a vicious beast, coming to eat me. WHY ME? I glance around; see if anything here could be my shield. I can now see why the cheese - ew - or the knife would've come in handy. The table is too big. I don't have the manpower to tip it over. I am not as strong as the Dauntless kids. Nothing here is the cafeteria will help me fight the dog.

I remember from my biology textbook about dogs. Dogs can tell if you are scared of them. I took a deep breath, and tried to calm down. I feel sick - the dog must've eaten someone today, double ew - but I don't care. I don't care. I just want the dog to shut up.

I hear barks, nice barks, and grin. The dog wasn't as bad as it seemed to be. I blink and then a young girl, looks like an Amity girl, runs in, yelling "Doggie! Doggie! Mummy, it's a doggie!" "NO!" I yell. By then it was too late. The dog was running to the girl. The girl looked frightened. The dog growled and looked like the ferocious beast that it was five minutes ago. About to kill. No, not the girl. She's what...eight? And the dog wants her flesh. For dinner tonight. To him, that would be a great dinner. Five star gourmet meal. Yuck. Next thing I know, I'm dashing towards the girl, and shoving her little perky butt aside. And then the darkness returns. Again.

How nice. By now, I love the darkness.

I'm in a bus. I know that because there are rows of seats, and some poles to hang onto. All the seats are taken by Candors. Smart mouths, I think.

I take a pole and hang onto it. I stand near a man with a newspaper in his hands. And I thought only the Erudite read the newspapers. His hands, I notice, are scarred, and I can't help wondering if he is a Dauntless man inside. The man is holding the newspaper with a death grip. I wonder why.

"Do you know him?" The man taps the headline on the front page of the paper. The headline reads: "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!" I stare at the words. The picture shows a man with a beard. I feel like I know him, yet I can't recall anything of him.

"Do you know him?"

"No." I just get the word out before I know what I'm saying.

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"I can see it in your little face."

"I AM NOT LYING YOU SMART MOUTH OF A CANDOR!"

"If you know him, you could save me! Save me! Please!" I barely catch the last few words. I think I'm going deaf in one ear or the other.

I stare right into the man's eyes and set my jaw. "Well I don't."

The darkness returns and I wonder where I will go now. How well am I really doing? Am I failing? Am I passing? My mind goes completely blank for a second. Or two.


End file.
